Naruto Gaiden: Akemi Monogatari
by Hikari-chika
Summary: ¿Un nuevo jinchuuriki? ¿Otro Uchiha esta vivo? ... Naruto y Sakura continuan en busca de Sasuke... El Akatsuki se esta moviendo... el tiempo se acaba y cada vez surgen mas problemas... ¿Cómo terminará todo?
1. MESURASHI MEZAMERU

**MESURASHI MEZAMERU**

CAPITULO I

* * *

…

- ¿Quién eres…?

…

- ¿Un sueño? Si, eso era… que extraño, tengo toda la semana soñando lo mismo…- se dijo a si misma una chica de unos 15 años, largo cabello negro y grandes ojos azules, quien acababa de despertar y se encontraba sentada en su cama.

- ¡¡Akemi-chan. Apresúrate o llegaras tarde a la escuela!!- le grito una mujer desde el piso inferior de la casa.

"Cierto, llegare tarde. Será mejor que no me preocupe pensando en lo que significa ese sueño extraño. En fin… supongo que de verdad necesito unas vacaciones." Pensó Akemi mientras comenzaba a alistarse para ir a la escuela.

- Buenos días mamá¿y papá?- le preguntó a su madre, una mujer muy guapa de cabello negro, que se encontraba en la cocina.

- Se fue desde hace rato al trabajo, su jefe le habló y le dijo que tenia que ir a arreglar un inconveniente de ultima hora. – Akemi puso cara de extrañeza- Si recuerdas que tu padre y yo nos vamos de viaje hoy ¿verdad?

- Ah cierto… lo había olvidado. – Contestó Akemi algo seria, para después ofrecerle a su madre una enorme sonrisa - Que romántico, una segunda luna de miel. ¿Estarán toda la semana fuera como habían planeado?

- Si nada se presenta, sí – Mikoto (así se llamaba la madre de Akemi) puso cara de preocupación.- Aunque, últimamente estas medio extraña, no me agradaría mucho dejarte así… ¿te sientes bien?

- Claro mamá, no te preocupes. Además, mi hermano estará aquí también. Oye, será mejor que me marche o llegaré tarde – le dijo cambiando el tono de su voz por uno mas alegre – En verdad okaasan, no te preocupes, estaremos bien. Tu y otoosan diviértanse mucho. – Le dio un beso a su madre y Salió corriendo rumbo a la escuela sin darle oportunidad a Mikoto de decir algo mas.

…

- ¡A-ke-mi-chan¡ - Saludo alegremente una chica rubia que empezó a caminar junto a ella rumbo a la escuela – mmmm ¿Akemi-chan¿Estás bien? Oye…- paso una mano por enfrente de la aludida, que no le había hecho ningún caso a pesar de que casi gritaba al hablar…

- Ah! Hinaichigo, Konnichi wa- la saludo por fin Akemi saliendo de su trance.

- ¡¡Hola Hola!! Sabes, creo que hoy nos tendremos que quedar hasta más tarde en la práctica, ya que las finales están cerca, que mala suerte, yo quería pedirte que me acompañaras al cine hoy en la tarde…- se quejaba Hinaichigo

- mmmm… mala suerte….

- Oye oye, déjame te cuento un chiste que escuché hoy en la mañana en la radio… este, cómo iba… ah, ya me acorde: "-Papa, papá¿Dónde esta Rusia?- Pregúntaselo a mamá, es la que ordena la casa" jajajaja¿verdad que esta muy gracioso? Esta bastante tonto, pero eso es lo que lo hace gracioso… -decía Hinaichigo mientras continuaba riéndose… -Oye ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunto ya sin reírse y con cara de preocupación.

- Si claro¿por que lo preguntas?

- ¿No es obvio? Esta última semana has estado totalmente ida. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ah no me respondas¿es que acaso ya tienes un nuevo amor y no me lo habías platicado?- preguntó la rubia con una gran sonrisa mientras golpeaba con su codo las costillas de Akemi – Ya me parecía extraño que con lo popular que eres aun no tuvieras novio, pretendientes tienes por montones, así que…Bueno, aunque sea eso no te perdono que no se lo hayas contado a tu mejor amiga… Que mala….

- No es eso, de verdad – le contestó seria negando con la cabeza.

- De verdad que si te pasa algo, normalmente te habrías puesto medio histérica y te habrías medio enojado conmigo por ese comentario- le dijo pensativa Hinaichigo – Bueno, si no me quieres decir esta bien. Cambiando de tema¿sabias que Gaara- kun tiene una nueva novia? Eso te pasa por no hablar de frente con el, ahora ya te lo han ganado…

- Pero que rayos estas diciendo… como que me lo han ganado… él… yo… quiero decir… nosotros no….-Akemi se había sonrojado bastante, tartamudeaba y se reía tontamente, eso animo un poco a su amiga, volvía a ser la misma de siempre – jajaja… pero que cosas dices…. El hecho de que nos llevemos bien no quiere decir que me guste y que me vaya a poner celosa porque…

- ¿De verdad¿No te gusta ni un poco?

- Pero claro que no… bueno… que cosas dices… quiero decir… el es un chico muy guapo, sí, pero no me gusta….

- ¿Y por que te has sonrojado si no te gusta?

- No me he sonrojado… es solo que esta haciendo mucho calor…. Además a mi…

- Buenos días Akemi- chan, Hinaichigo-chan – la interrumpió con voz seria un pelirrojo de ojos verdes bastante guapo que había alcanzado a las amigas al llegar a la puerta de la escuela.

- Ga…Gaara-kun… hola…. este… -saludo Akemi nerviosa mientras apresuraba el paso para separarse de él y su amiga – Será mejor que se apuren o llegaremos tarde a clase….

- ¿De que habla? Aun es temprano, últimamente a estado algo extraña ¿no crees?– pregunto Gaara con su voz seria. "Supongo que tendré que esperar para preguntárselo…" pensó.

Pero Hinaichigo no le contesto, unicamente miró a su amiga algo preocupada.

…

- ¡Mamá! Ya estoy en casa…. ¿mamá? – preguntó Akemi mientras se dirigía a la cocina en busca de su madre…

- Papá y mamá están de viaje tonta¿no lo recuerdas? – le pregunto a Akemi un chico muy parecido a ella, tenía 15 años, cabello negro y ojos negros afilados, era el hermano gemelo de Akemi: Sasuke-kun, un chico muy guapo, aunque algo antipático.

- Cierto…Bien, voy a la sala a…

- Creo que no se va a poder… - la interrumpió Sasuke - necesito que te desaparezcas por un buen rato, invite a un par de amigos y no quiero que andes por aquí…

- Entonces subiré a mi cuarto a hacer los deberes…

- Te dije que te desaparezcas un rato, va a haber mucho ruido, no vas a poder hacer nada, que tal si mejor te vas a casa de Hinaichigo…

- ¿Cómo que va a haber mucho ruido? Dijiste que solo vendrían un par de amigos… no pueden hacer tanto ruido….

- De acuerdo, voy a hacer una fiesta, invite a muchas personas, no solo un par de amigos…

- ¿Cuántos?

- Unos 30… o tal vez 50… pero obviamente no van a venir todos… - añadió al ver la cara de su hermana – Mamá me dio permiso así que no pongas esa cara…

- Bueno, supongo que llegaran hasta más tarde ¿no? Mientras tanto iré a la sala…

- IEE… unos cuantos van a llegar en un momento… así que no puedes…

- Bien, entonces estaré en el cobertizo trasero. No te interrumpiré, pero tampoco pienso ayudarte a limpiar…

- ¿Te sientes bien? Es extraño que dejes el asunto por la paz así nada mas sin ponerte a discutir mas conmigo… ¿Estas enferma o algo? – le preguntó a su hermana mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de ella con cara de preocupación.

- ¡¿Que rayos le pasa a todos?!- pregunto Akemi exaltada alejándose de Sasuke – Todo el día todos se la han pasado preguntándome eso, mi mamá, Hinaichigo, los de mi clase, los profesores… Ya esta bien ¿no?... Yo estoy perfectamente, no me pasa nada…

Y salio enojada hacia el cobertizo dejando ahí a un sorprendido Sasuke.

"De verdad que esta extraña, generalmente ella…" pero no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque en ese momento tocaron el timbre de la casa.

…

El cobertizo, siempre le agradaba ir ahí a pensar y cuando quería estar sola; casi no se escuchaban los ruidos del exterior y tenia un olor a madera de pino que la tranquilizaba bastante. Se recostó en un sofá que estaba ahí y cerró sus ojos tratando de relajarse un poco, pero en ese instante apareció en su mente esa imagen borrosa de su sueño, abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se sentó un poco confundida…

"Que rayos me esta pasando…" Se quedó con la mirada perdida un momento y luego se percató de algo que estaba en el piso, una marca extraña, se arrodillo junto a esta para observarla mejor, y en el instante en que la tocó todo se puso negro, sintió un nudo en el estomago, sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, no, peor, parecía que estaba en caída libre por un gran abismo, sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos… de pronto la horrible sensación de su estomago desapareció, Akemi pudo abrir los ojos…

Había un cielo de un azul hermoso, ella se encontraba tirada, al parecer, sobre césped, se enderezó un poco y pudo ver a su alrededor muchos árboles, enfrente había un largo camino, se puso de pie y miró hacia los lados, había solo árboles, árboles y mas árboles, pero al voltear hacia atrás pudo ver una enorme puerta que era, al parecer, la entrada a una aldea… "Que rayos es esto…"

Su vista comenzó a nublarse, sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca, la tocó con una mano y sintió algo viscoso y al mirar sus dedos se percató de que era sangre…

"Sangre… seguramente me golpee la cabeza al caer… pero que rayos estoy diciendo… caer de dónde… esto es un sueño… si, eso debe ser…es la única explicación, si no, donde se supone que estoy …" su vista se nublo por completo y sintió como empezaba a caer… "genial, ahora podré despertar de este sueño".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No podía abrir los ojos, pero al parecer ya estaba despertando, sintió que estaba en una cama "Genial, despertare en mi cama y podré comprobar que todo fue un sueño…" pero este pensamiento se interrumpió a causa de unas voces que empezó a escuchar, no las distinguía muy bien pero podía entender lo que decían... Intentó abrir los ojos para ver a los dueños de esas voces pero no podía hacerlo…

- Ey Naruto ya estuvo bien ¿no? Llevas aquí todo el día. ¿Piensas quedarte aquí en el hospital hasta que despierte o qué? – preguntaba una molesta chica

- Supongo que si…. – le contesto un chico con tono ido

"Esa voz, yo conozco esa voz… dónde… ¿de quien es?" pensó Akemi sin poder aun abrir los ojos.

- Pero si Tsunade-sama ya nos dijo que esta bien. Tú la encontraste y la trajiste aquí, con eso es más que suficiente…

- Lo se Sakura-chan, demo…

- Oye, Sakura no hagas tanto ruido, recuerda que estas en el hospital – Regaño a la chica una mujer un tanto molesta que al parecer acababa de entrar a la habitación.

- ¿Qué te pasa, por qué estas molesta Tsunade-sama? –Preguntó la chica llamada Sakura

- No estoy molesta, estoy intrigada… Esta chica no pertenece a la aldea y al parecer no es una ninja, ya que no usa ningún protector, y no he podido encontrar ningún registro sobre ella… es extraño…

- Mira, Tsunade-sama parece que ya esta despertando… - la interrumpió Sakura

Por fin, por fin pudo abrir los ojos, la luz la deslumbro un momento pero luego pudo enfocar a una chica que la miraba sonriente, era más o menos de su edad, tenia el cabello rosa chicle… "Esa debe ser Sakura-chan"…

- Que bien, ya era hora de que despertaras… ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Sakura amablemente.

- Bien… creo…. – contesto Akemi mientras se sentaba en la cama

- Mucho gusto, soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

- Soy Tokiha Akemi…

- Ella es Tsunade-sama – dijo Sakura señalando a su sensei – Seguramente has escuchado hablar de ella – Akemi negó con la cabeza, logrando que Sakura y los otros se sorprendieran – Ella es uno de los 3 sannin legendarios y es la actual Hokage de nuestra aldea, además es una ninja medico muy reconocida…

- Disculpa pero ¿de que estas hablando? Que es todo eso de sannin, hokage y ninja médico… No entiendo nada… ¿y donde estoy?... ¿podrías decirme que día es? No, mejor, préstame un teléfono para poder llamar a mis padres, o a mi hermano….

- Discúlpanos un momento por favor – le pidió Tsunade mientras jalaba hacia fuera a una atónita Sakura.

- ¡No! No se vayan, necesito que alguien me explique donde... – empezó a quejarse Akemi, pero la hokage y Sakura ya habían salido.

Y después de unos segundos por fin se percato de que se había quedado sola con un chico que la miraba inquisidoramente… el chico cuya voz le resultaba familiar… era rubio, tenia unos grandes ojos azules muy parecidos a los de ella y una marcas muy curiosas en la cara… Se acerco a ella, mirando fijamente su cara y…

- Tú eres… tu eres la chica de mis sueños – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

…

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren que continúe con la historia dejen muchos muchos reviews. (Criticas constructivas, no destructivas. Onegai!!!)

El titulo significa algo así como: "extraño despertar".


	2. HOKA SEKAI

**HOKA SEKAI**

CAPITULO II

* * *

Y después de unos segundos por fin se percato de que se había quedado sola con un chico que la miraba inquisidoramente… el chico cuya voz le resultaba familiar… era rubio, tenia unos grandes ojos azules muy parecidos a los de ella y una marcas muy curiosas en la cara… Se acerco a ella, mirando fijamente su cara y… 

- Tú eres… tu eres la chica de mis sueños – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Akemi se sonrojo, pero no pudo apartar la mirada. No sabia que decir. Después de un momento el chico comenzó a sonrojarse también, se alejo un poco hacia atrás y hablo de nuevo desviando la mirada.

- Este… lo que quiero decir… creo que eso se oyó extraño… a lo que me refería es a que… este… como decirlo… mmmm… es que yo… desde hace unos días… yo he… yo he tenido un sueño en el que aparecías tú – terminó por fin el chico – Supongo que te parece extraño pero yo tampoco…

- No, no es extraño… bueno, si, si es extraño… - lo interrumpió la chica - yo también he soñado contigo desde hace una semana mas o menos… aunque en realidad no había visto tu imagen claramente… pero se que se trataba de ti… ahora lo se… - dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco mas

El chico se quedo algo asombrado por lo que ella le dijo…

- Esto es raro… por cierto, soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. – le dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

- Tú eres quien me encontró ¿verdad? – pregunto Akemi mientras le sonreía también – Gracias…

- Ey tú, chica – los interrumpió Tsunade que acababa de entrar a la habitación – ponte tu ropa, necesito que vayas a mi oficina a hablar. Naruto, ven conmigo.

- ¿Que rayos quieres oba-chan?

- No puedes quedarte en la habitación mientras se cambia… ¿o es que ya se te han pegado algunas mañas de Jiraiya? – le dijo con un tono medio burlón.

- Te espero afuera - le dijo Naruto a Akemi mientras salía algo molesto por el comentario…

"Rayos… que tonterías dice esa vieja… como si yo… ahhhh"

- Apresúrate – le ordenó Tsunade con tono amable después de darle su ropa -. Te espero afuera – y salio por la misma puerta que Naruto (la única que había en la habitación).

- Tsunade… - la llamó Naruto con un tono extrañamente serio en él, cuando ésta se sentó a su lado - ¿tienes alguna idea de quien es ella y como llego aquí?

- Tengo una teoría, aunque en verdad no estoy segura de que tan probable sea… pero no pienso discutirla aquí…

- ¿Oye y a dónde se ha ido Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a todos lados.

- Le pedí que fuera a…

- Estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos? – les pregunto Akemi, que acababa de salir de la habitación con el uniforme característico de una estudiante de Japón, un atuendo que era un poco (por no decir bastante) inusual en Konoha.

"Esa ropa esta un poco extraña, pero se le ve muy bien…. ahhhh, que rayos estoy pensando…."

- Bien, vámonos. Sígueme por favor. – dijo Tsunade y empezó a caminar con los dos chicos tras ella.

Ninguno dijo nada de camino a la oficina. Akemi miraba entre sorprendida y atontada la aldea y las personas que caminaban tranquilamente por ahí, y que al toparse con Tsunade la saludaban con respeto…

- Toma asiento – le indico Tsunade cuando entraron a la oficina – Comienza…

- ¿Nani? "Pero que rayos… que comience con qué… ella es la que tiene que explicarme esto…"

- Que comiences. Necesito conocer tu versión de la historia para intentar averiguar quien eres, de donde vienes, que es lo que te paso… todo.

- Bueno… esto… yo… soy Akemi Tokiha, vivo en Hiroshima, Japón, tengo 15 años… este… lo que paso es que… mmmm… ni yo misma lo entiendo… estaba en el cobertizo de mi casa y luego recordé la imagen de... mmmm…. bueno, no importa… y luego vi una marca extraña en el piso, y cuando la toque ocurrió algo extraño y me sentí mareada por lo que tuve que cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrí estaba aquí… bueno, en la entrada…y… se que obviamente no estoy en Hiroshima…

-Bien, escucha. Estas en lo cierto, esto no es Hiroshima. Con base a lo que has dicho tengo 3 teorías… La primera es que, cuando te caíste en la entrada de la aldea te golpeaste muy fuertemente la cabeza a tal grado de no recordar quien eres en realidad, con lo que tu subconsciente creó una extraña historia que tu crees que es verdad; La segunda – continuo la hokage, hablando autoritariamente al darse cuenta de que la chica iba a protestar – es que en realidad eres un espía enemigo que se hace la victima inventándose una loca historia para poder obtener información; y la tercera es, que en realidad llegaste de otra "dimensión" o realidad, como quieras llamarla…

- Demo… oba-chan… por que rayos crees que….

- Ey Naruto, no me interrumpas, aun no termino… A pesar de que no tengo pruebas para comprobar ninguna de mis teorías, mi instinto me dice que no eres una espía, y que no estas medio loca… y aunque parezca la mas extraña, me inclino a pensar que la teoría 3 es la correcta…

- Otra dimensión… Si esta es otra dimensión¿cómo rayos es que llegue aquí y por qué…?

- Hasta ahora la única solución razonable que encuentro es que alguien uso un jutsu especial de clase muy alta para traerte hasta aquí, o para desaparecerte de tu realidad, tal vez alguien a quien no le agradas o a quien le hayas hecho algo…

- ¿Jutsu? "De que rayos esta hablando" ¿Qué es eso? Dudo que donde vivo haya alguien capaz de hacer algo como mandar a una persona a otra dimensión….

- Bueno, eso es obvio, es un jutsu muy avanzado, y hasta donde se, solo Kakashi y un par de miembros del clan Uchiha lo han utilizado alguna vez… aunque obviamente no para mandar a ninguna persona….

- Akemi-chan… - interrumpió Naruto - ¿En el lugar donde vives no hay algún ninja poderoso que te quisiera dañar por alguna razón?

- ¿Ninja? De el lugar del que vengo no hay ningún ninja… - dijo la chica dubitativa - bueno… los ninjas de verdad no existen, así que no se por que me preguntas…

- ¿A que te refieres con eso de que los ninjas de verdad no existen? – la interrumpió Tsunade confundida – No será que… no, no puede ser… aunque por lo visto así es… ¿Es que acaso… en tu realidad no hay academias ninja, y no los enseñan a manejar su chakra para poder elaborar jutsus?

- I…IEE… "Increíble, las personas aquí pueden hacer técnicas y utilizar chakra…" aquí… ¿aquí todos son ninjas? – pregunto asombrada.

- No, no todos, pero si la gran mayoría – le contesto por fin Tsunade quien se había quedado medio atónita con la respuesta y pregunta de la chica. "vaya, nunca imagine que existiera un mundo donde no había ninjas, y donde las personas no supieran hacer uso de su chakra…."

- ¡¡¡Sugoi...!!! Pero como es que…

- Creo que nos estamos saliendo un poco del tema, esas dudas las podré contestar después. Por ahora lo más importante es averiguar como es que llegaste aquí y por que...

- ¿Y que es lo que paso conmigo en mi realidad? Quiero decir… simplemente desaparecí y ahora mis padres están buscándome preocupados o será que… será que el tiempo se detuvo en mi mundo, o tal vez…

- No lo se, y por ahora no hay forma de saberlo… pero debemos encontrar la forma de regresarte a tu realidad… Y para ser sincera contigo, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo…

- ¿Y que es lo que haré mientras tanto? Se supone que me quede tranquilamente en este mundo hasta que usted encuentre una forma de regresarme al mió ¿o qué?... Y obviamente tampoco puedo andar paseándome por ahí diciendo que vengo de otra dimensión…

- ¿Nazeka…? – interrumpió Naruto

- Porque, obviamente, todos pensarían que estoy loca, en mi mundo pensarían lo mismo de un tipo que aparece y dice ser un ninja que puede manipular chakra y hacer jutsus especiales…

- Claro, claro… Akemi tiene razón Naruto. Y también esta el hecho de que correríamos el riesgo de que alguien se enterase y lo creyera y luego tratara de hacerle algo a Akemi-chan para conseguir información de su mundo… Bueno, desde luego que tampoco te podemos mantener encerrada ocultándote hasta que descubramos algo…

Tsunade se quedo pensativa, mientras Naruto miraba medio embobado a Akemi … "Me recuerda a alguien, pero… ¿a quien?..."

- Bien – habló Tsunade un poco más animada – esto es lo que haremos. Si alguien pregunta: tú eres la hija de una amiga muy cercana de la Hokage, osea yo, y has venido a visitarme por un encargo de tu madre; vienes del País del Arco, un lugar donde no hay ninjas, y te quedaras conmigo por tiempo indefinido… ¿Entendido? – Akemi asintió - Es muy importante que nadie aparte de nosotros 3 sepa la verdadera historia, bueno, obviamente se la voy a explicar a Sakura, pero nadie más debe saberlo….

- Tsunade-sama, ya estoy aquí…. – Informo Sakura que acababa de entrar en la oficina – Traje lo que me pidió…

- Bien…. Akemi-chan, necesito que cambies tu ropa por esta que Sakura-chan ha traído para ti, queremos que pases desapercibida lo mejor posible, y tus ropas son algo llamativas…

- Arigatoo Sakura-chan – le dijo mientras ésta le entregaba la ropa que había traído para ella

- No es nada. – Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa – Espero que te quede bien.

- Bueno, ponte esta ropa. Naruto y Sakura te esperaran afuera y te llevaran a conocer la aldea; mas tarde la llevaran a mi casa – les indicó a los mencionados -. Recuerden que nadie debe saber la verdad. Si alguien pregunta contesten lo que acordamos. Y explíquenle a Sakura los detalles de la situación. ¿Entendido?

- Hai – contestaron los 3 al unisono.

- Ahora tengo que solucionar algunos problemas. Te veré mas tarde Akemi. Bien, salgamos.

- Hai. Te esperamos afuera Akemi-chan – le dijo Sakura, y ella, Naruto y Tsunade salieron de la habitación.

- Empezare a investigar, espero encontrar algo que me sirva. Tengan cuidado y no regresen muy tarde… Aunque dudo mucho que vaya a pasar algo fuera de lo común… Bueno, de cualquier forma, tengan cuidado – les indico Tsunade afuera de la oficina y después de que ellos asintieran se marchó.

"Rayos… que problema… como si no tuviéramos ya suficientes cosas de que ocuparnos…" pensaba Sakura " Debemos encontrar a Sasuke-kun y hallar la forma de traerlo de vuelta y tenemos menos de 6 meses… y además esta lo del Akatsuki… y ahora esta chica extraña que, ahora que me fijo bien, se parece demasiado a…"

- Estoy lista; creo que somos la misma talla, Sakura-chan, todo me ha quedado bien – Anuncio Akemi al salir de la oficina de la Hokage.

Ahora usaba un vestido corto blanco con detalles azul claro y tenía manga corta, llevaba una licra larga también de color azul claro y unas botas iguales a las que usaba Sakura (N/A.: Las que usa en la segunda parte del manga, creo que son de color negro…)

"Vaya, se ve muy bien" pensó Sakura "y de verdad que se parece bastante a…"

- ¡¡¡Bien!!! Saa, ikuu! – gritó Naruto alegremente con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y la misma expresión que tiene un niño pequeño que saldrá de excursión… - Te llevaremos a conocer toda Konoha y te presentaremos a los demás y luego podríamos ir a Ichiraku…

- ¿Ichiraku?

- Hai. Hacen el mejor ramen de toda Konoha… tal vez deberíamos ir ahí primero… Ey, ey, Akemi-chan ¿te gusta el ramen? Si, si, seguro que si¿a quien no le gusta el ramen? Decidido, iremos ahí primero…

- ¡Naruto-baka! – le dijo Sakura algo enojada, pero bastante tranquila considerando que acababa de asestarle un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, logrando que el mencionado cayera al suelo.

- Sakura-chan… ¿naze?... – se quejo Naruto extrañado por el golpe…

- Baka… No es momento para que pienses en comida – lo regaño Sakura "Ya me parecía extraño que anduviera tan serio…" pensó "aunque francamente prefiero verlo así, después de todo, este es el verdadero Naruto" y una sonrisa se formo en su cara – Ahora necesito que ustedes dos me expliquen todo…

- ¿Nani?... Explicarte… ¿Qué cosa…?

-¡¡¡NARUTO-BAKA¿Por qué demonios nunca sabes nada? – se quejaba Sakura furiosa mientras zarandeaba violentamente a Naruto.

- Oye, Sakura-chan, cálmate – le decía Akemi tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque en realidad no ponía mucho empeño en hacerlo, ya que la escena le parecía muy graciosa. "Se nota que a Sakura-chan le gusta mucho Naruto-kun…"

Un momento después, una vez que Sakura se calmó un poco, Naruto volvió a su color normal (se había puesto morado durante el "ataque" de Sakura) y Akemi pudo dejar de reírse, ésta comenzó a explicarle a Sakura lo que le había pasado, la teoría de Tsunade y lo que habían decidido que dirían a todo aquel que preguntara…

- Increíble… si no fuera porque Tsunade-sama lo cree, yo pensaría que todo esto es mentira… – le confesó Sakura – jamás imagine que algo así fuera posible…

- Lo se, yo tampoco… esto es una locura… en un principio pensé que se trataba de un sueño… una pesadilla, mejor dicho… y lo peor de todo es que no hay…

- …pistas que nos ayuden a entender por qué y cómo ocurrió esto – Sakura terminó la frase. Ambas se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. – Aunque en realidad no podemos estar seguros, quiero decir, sobre eso de que no hay pistas… deberíamos ir al lugar en el que te encontró Naruto para revisarlo bien…

- Si, tienes razón… Rayos, que problemático…

- ¡Hola desconocida! Esa frase es de Shikamaru… Sakura, Naruto, hola. – saludó una mujer que acababa de aparecer enfrente de los tres.

- ¿Ku…Kurenai-sensei? – pregunto Akemi sorprendida, logrando que los otros 3 se sorprendieran también…

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? No creo conocerte de ningún lugar… No eres de aquí ¿o si?

- Esto… no, vine a visitar a Tsunade-sama… y, esto, no, no nos conocemos…

- Entonces cómo es que…

- Es que nosotros veníamos platicándole sobre usted… - intervino Sakura – en realidad veníamos hablándole sobre todos… es que, Tsunade-sama nos pidió que le mostráramos la aldea y le presentáramos a algunas personas ya que va a estar aquí por algún tiempo… y pues Naruto y yo le estábamos describiendo a cada uno y…

- Ya entendí, Sakura-chan, ya esta bien – dijo Kurenai con un tono que indicaba que no se había creído nada pero que no quería escuchar una tonta explicación por parte de Sakura…

- Ah si, ella es Akemi Tokiha.

- Mucho gusto. Soy Kurenai Yuhi. Bueno, tú ya lo sabias ¿no?

- Mucho gusto. – dijo Akemi un poco apenada, bajando la mirada "me pregunto si los ninjas podrán leer la mente, quiero decir, saber lo que uno esta pensando… no, no lo creo... al menos eso espero… no, Tsunade-sama me habría advertido…"

- Bien, los veré luego chicos – y dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

- ¡Sugoi¿Ustedes también pueden desaparecer como lo hizo ella? – pregunto Akemi sorprendida.

- Ja, claro que si. Es la cosa más fácil del mundo dattebayo – le respondió Naruto animado.

- Pero, Akemi-chan¿Por qué sabias el nombre de Kurenai-sama? – preguntó Sakura contrariada.

- Ah, eso… - empezó a responder Akemi – es que, del lugar del que vengo hay una persona exactamente igual ella, Takeki Kurenai… es profesora en mi escuela…

- ¿De… de verdad? Vaya, esto se pone cada vez más raro…

- Si, lo se, y creo que no es solo ella. Este rato que hemos andado por ahí me ha parecido reconocer a algunas otras personas, pero pensé que seria una coincidencia…

- Y a parte del físico, también el nombre es igual… de verdad que esto es muy… - Sakura dejo de hablar de pronto y puso una cara bastante seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura-chan?

- Es que tal vez… existe la posibilidad de que… de que haya otra persona igual a ti… Eso podría complicar un poco las cosas… o tal vez…

- …tal vez ella es la razón por la que estoy aquí… - Akemi completo la frase – tal vez deberíamos intentar localizarla…

- Si, tal vez… pero será mejor que primero lo consultemos con Tsunade-sama, a ver que opina ella… tal vez no seria tan buena idea… que pasaría si ella no sabe absolutamente nada y no tiene nada que ver… no se cómo reaccionaria yo si de pronto apareciera alguien idéntico a mi….

- Sí, tienes razón…

- Será mejor que regresemos ya, esta anocheciendo y Tsunade dijo que no nos tarda…

- ¿Nani? – la interrumpió Naruto - ¿no vamos a ir a Ichiraku? – pregunto decepcionado.

- Naruto-baka¿es que acaso solo puedes pensar en comida…?

- Sakura-chan, la verdad es que ahora que lo mencionan, yo también estoy hambrienta – le dijo Akemi sonriendo algo apenada – es que no como nada desde… bueno, no estoy segura… el caso es que, tal vez seria buena idea ir a comer…

- Claro, tienes razón – accedió Sakura

- ¡¡Genial¡¡Ramen!! – gritó Naruto feliz, como si el ramen fuera lo mejor del mundo. Sakura y Akemi lo observaron, luego intercambiaron miradas, observaron de nuevo a Naruto y comenzaron a reír por la expresión del chico.

Los 3 se pusieron en camino al lugar. Al llegar ahí se encontraron al ex profesor de los chicos…

"Iruka-sensei… bien, comprobado, no es solo una casualidad; existen personas iguales en mi mundo y en este… "

- ¡Iruka-sensei! – lo saludo Naruto animado.

Naruto y Sakura le presentaron a Akemi, y luego de un par de minutos de conversación, el profesor se despidió…

- También a él lo conoces ¿verdad? – preguntó Sakura una vez se sentaron.

- Sí… ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

- Porque pude distinguir algo de sorpresa en tus ojos cuando lo viste y cuando Naruto dijo su nombre… Pero disimulaste muy bien… - contestó sonriendo.

- Oye, Akemi-chan ¿de donde vienes también hay una persona igual a mi¿O a Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto emocionado.

- No… bueno, supongo que es posible que si las haya, pero yo no las conozco…

- Naruto-baka¿Por qué preguntas cosas obvias? Si ella conociera a personas iguales a nosotros en su mundo ya nos lo habría dicho…

Durante la siguiente hora estuvieron ahí, conversando sobre cómo era el mundo sin ninjas del que venía Akemi, cómo eran las cosas en este mundo, el sueño de Naruto de convertirse en Hokage, Kakashi sensei y su misterioso rostro…

- Será mejor que nos marchemos ya… creo que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde… -dijo Sakura. Pidió la cuenta de la comida, la miró y luego se la pasó a Naruto.

- Esto… Sakura-chan… yo… tú… podrías…

- IEE… no pienso prestarte ni un centavo Naruto…

- Demo… es que…

- ¡No es mi problema, Naruto! Yo no te obligue a que te comieras 10 platos de ramen… yo solo voy a pagar por lo que yo comí… y obviamente por lo que comió Akemi, ya que ella no tiene dinero – agregó al ver que esta bajaba la mirada..

- Sakura-chan… - dijo tristemente Naruto mientras 2 cascadas de lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos…

- Arigatoo Sakura-chan – le contesto Akemi sonriente.

- No es nada. Bien, vámonos ya.

Los 3 salieron del lugar (Naruto aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos pues se había quedado sin nada de dinero) y empezaron su camino hacia la casa de la Hokage.

Al llegar ahí, Tsunade los recibió un poco malhumorada con la noticia de que aun no había averiguado nada. Los chicos le contaron que habían descubierto que había personas iguales en este mundo y en el de Akemi. Luego Naruto y Sakura se despidieron asegurándole a Akemi que al día siguiente irían a visitarla y Akemi entró a la casa junto con Tsunade.

…

- Vaya, de verdad que aun no me la creo del todo… una chica que viene de otra dimensión… - le decía Sakura a Naruto mientras caminaban por las calles medio desiertas de la aldea rumbo a sus respectivas casas – Como si no tuviéramos ya suficientes cosas de que ocuparnos… ahora este problema… además…

-¿Nani? – le preguntó Naruto a Sakura ya que ésta no terminó la frase.

- Además… Akemi se parece mucho a Sasuke…

"Eso es… eso es cierto… así que es a Sasuke a quien me recordaba…"

- Ey… ¡Naruto¿Por qué te has quedado tan serio? No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta… pero si se parecen demasiado…

- Si se me hacia que se parecía a alguien, pero no sabia a quien… - le respondió Naruto sonriendo.

- Naruto-baka. Pero si de verdad que están idénticos… bueno, tal vez no idénticos, pero si se parecen mucho...

- Sí, ahora que lo dices, sí…

…

- No te preocupes Akemi, - le decía Tsunade a la chica mientras caminaban a la habitación que ocuparía - a pesar de que hoy no he podido descubrir nada seguiré investigando y verás que pronto podrás regresar a tu dimensión…

- Claro. Gracias. Tal vez podría ayudarte a investigar; ser la Hokage debe ser muy complicado, y todavía tienes que ocuparte de mi problema... lo siento…

- No te preocupes – le dijo Tsunade sonriendo - . Esto no es tu culpa. Y supongo que sí es una buena idea que me ayudes a investigar, aunque no descubras algo importante sobre el porqué estas aquí al menos aprenderás cosas sobre este mundo…

Tsunade abrió una puerta y ambas entraron en una habitación mas o menos sencilla; tenia una cama que se veía bastante cómoda, un tocador algo simple con un par de fotografías sobre el, un espejo grande, un closet, y (algo que le agrado mucho a Akemi) una gran ventana por la cual se podía observar gran parte de la aldea.

- Bien, aquí es donde dormirás. Es la habitación de mi asistente, amiga y antigua alumna Shizune. En este momento esta realizando una misión fuera de la aldea y regresará en un par de días. Mientras preparo la habitación de huéspedes para ti, ocuparas este cuarto.

- Gracias por tu hospitalidad Tsunade-sama – agradeció Akemi educadamente mientras hacia una inclinación.

- No hay de que. Si necesitas algo o tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en hacérmelo saber y yo…

- Tsunade-sama… ¿crees… crees que yo podría… mmmm… esto… aprender a manejar mi chakra y a utilizar técnicas ninjas, como lo hacen todos ustedes? – le preguntó Akemi con ojos soñadores, deseando que la respuesta fuera un 'sí'.

- La verdad… - Tsunade se había quedado algo desconcertada y después de un momento de silencio por fin respondió – No tengo idea. Es probable que si, y es probable que no. Incluso en este mundo, hay personas que no pueden convertirse en ninjas; todas las personas poseen chakra, pero no todos pueden manejarlo y amoldarlo adecuadamente…

- Ya veo… - dijo Akemi desiluicionada - Por cierto, - continuó, cambiando el tono de su voz por uno mas serio - hay algo que aun no te he dicho. Es sobre Naruto. – Tsunade le prestó más atención pero no dijo nada, así que la chica prosiguió – Desde hace poco más de una semana, comencé a tener un sueño, en el que aparecía él…

- ¿Un sueño? – preguntó extrañada – ¿Conoces a alguien igual a él en tu realidad? Tal vez simplemente era…

- No, no conozco a nadie igual a él… y respecto al sueño… bueno, era extraño, eran solo imágenes borrosas, que sin embargo me resultaban muy familiares… y hoy que vi a Naruto, supe que se trataba de él…

- ¿Estas segura? – Akemi asintió – Bien, explícame detalladamente tu sueño.

- Bueno, te digo que solo eran imágenes borrosas… creo recordar que aparecía un zorro, un extraño zorro con muchas colas… - Tsunade se sorprendió, dio la impresión de que iba a interrumpir a la chica pero no lo hizo - y un tejón que también tenia muchas colas – continuó Akemi -, creo que eran 7, pero no estoy segura… el zorro le decía algo a la comadreja, pero no recuerdo qué, y luego es cuando veía a Naruto… bueno, no, no lo veía… quiero decir… si lo veía, pero no lo distinguía… el caso es que aparecía él… y luego aparecían mas imágenes borrosas y volvía a aparecer Naruto y él comenzaba a decirme algo pero no se qué, y luego el sueño se terminaba… creo que es todo. Además, hoy en la tarde, cuando desperté, Naruto me dijo que él también había estado soñando conmigo durante la última semana…

- Ya veo – le dijo la Hokage pensativa

- ¿Crees que el sueño tenga alguna relación con el porqué estoy aquí?

- No lo se – le respondió cortante

- Cuando mencioné al zorro de muchas colas te sorprendiste. Y no lo niegues – le dijo elevando el tono de su voz – No soy ninguna tonta. Tu expresión me dijo que si sabes algo… - y elevó aun mas el tono de su voz - Todo esto esta relacionado conmigo. Tengo derecho a saberlo. Así que dímelo – y esto último lo dijo casi gritando.

- Oye, cálmate. No me hables en ese tono – le exigió autoritariamente Tsunade, quien primero se había sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Akemi avergonzada al darse cuenta de la forma en que se había dirigido a la líder de la aldea - . Generalmente no me comporto de esa forma… es que todo esto me esta volviendo loca… de verdad que lo siento.

- Está bien. Me imagino como te sientes. Pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Y con respecto a lo de tu sueño, es muy extraño, y sí, sí me sorprendí cuando mencionaste al zorro de 9 colas…

- Yo no dije que tuviera nueve colas…

- No me interrumpas. Te decía que es verdad que me sorprendí cuando mencionaste lo del zorro. Y empiezo a tener una pequeña idea del por qué estas aquí y del por qué soñabas con Naruto… Pero no creo que sea un buen momento para agobiarte con información de este tipo. Además primero debo investigar algunas cosas… Cuando descubra algo que considere que es importante y que es correcto te lo comunicaré. Ahora quiero que descanses, ha sido un día difícil.

- Está bien.

- Te aseguro que en cuanto descubra algo te lo contaré. Ahora trata de dormir.

- Gracias.

Tsunade le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

"De verdad que ha sido un día difícil…" pensó Akemi mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama "no, difícil no es la palabra correcta… ha sido un día sumamente extraño y loco…" comenzó a bostezar, se acomodo mejor en la cama y cerró los ojos.

"Tal vez durante el tiempo que este aquí Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun podrían enseñarme a controlar mi chakra y usar técnicas ninjas… Seria súper genial convertirme en ninja… Tengo suerte de que Naruto-kun sea quien me encontró, él y Sakura-chan me agradan mucho… "

- …aunque tal vez no fue suerte, tal vez yo tenia que encontrarme con él por alguna razón… - se dijo a si misma en voz alta.

"… en fin, mañana podríamos ir a conocer el resto de la aldea y tal vez me encuentre con mas personas conocidas…" pensó sonriente "y le pediré a Naruto que vayamos de nuevo a Ichiraku…"

- Rayos… debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas – se dijo a si misma mientras abría lo ojos y miraba el oscuro cielo por la ventana "No puedo creerlo, cómo puedo estar tan tranquila en una situación como esta… cómo puede agradarme tanto este lugar… debería estar asustada, angustiada, incluso molesta por esta situación… no estoy de vacaciones, este es un problema muy serio…"

"Cómo es posible que me este adaptando tan rápido a este lugar y que incluso me sienta feliz a pesar de todo… debería de estar mas preocupada… es decir... no se qué es lo que esta pasando ahora mismo en mi realidad… y yo estoy aquí tan tranquila pensando en ramen y en entrenamiento ninja…"

"Aunque… bueno… no tengo idea de hasta cuando podré regresar a mi mundo… es mejor que me adapte a éste mientras tanto ¿o no?... no tiene caso que solo me mortifique… rayos… que problema…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Esta hecho

- ¿A que te refieres con que esta hecho? Ella no esta aquí.

- La hemos traído. Pero en este momento esta en otro lugar.

-Vaya problema. Ahora tendremos que ir por ella.

- Y será mejor que no demoremos. Tengo el presentimiento de que si lo hacemos, nos traerá problemas…

- ¿Y sabes en que lugar se encuentra?

- Konoha…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Hola!!! Hasta aqui el segundo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Es mucho mas largo que el primero. 

100000 gracias x los reviews que me mandaron: Temari-chan (mi primer review -), dark Sakura, Mina-chan y Tomoe-chan.

El titulo en español seria: "Otro Mundo"


	3. YAKUSOKU

**YAKUSOKU**

CAPITULO III

* * *

- Vaya, aun no me lo creo por completo. Esto es increíble… - se decía a si misma Akemi. 

Estaba en la oficina de la casa de Tsunade leyendo. Esa mañana, cuando despertó se asusto al no reconocer su habitación, miró por la ventana y fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Después preparó el desayuno para la hokage como agradecimiento a su hospitalidad, aunque poco falto para que incendiara la cocina. Mas tarde llegaron Naruto y Sakura, como lo habían prometido, pero se marcharon casi inmediatamente ya que Sakura tenia que ir al hospital y Naruto debía ir a entrenar para poder completar lo mas pronto posible su técnica nueva. Ambos le dijeron que irían mas tarde para comer juntos y se marcharon, al igual que Tsunade.

Así que Akemi se quedó completamente sola en la casa de la Hokage. Y como salir sola a pasear por la aldea no era una buena opción, decidió ponerse a limpiar un poco. Al terminar empezó a leer un libro sobre la historia de Konoha; luego comenzó otro sobre el chakra y el control del mismo; después uno sobre ninjutsu y genjutsu básicos… y cuando se dio cuenta ya era la hora de la comida (N/A¿cómo le hizo la niña para leer 3 libros en menos de medio día? A mi no me pregunten, yo no leo tan rápido…).

- Por qué Naruto y Sakura aun no llegan… - se pregunto a si misma en voz alta

- No van a poder venir. Los he mandado como refuerzos a una misión. – le dijo una voz atrás de ella

- Tsunade-sama, no te escuche llegar. Así que fueron de refuerzo… Entonces¿Naruto ya pudo completar su técnica? – le pregunto emocionada.

- Aun no la puede realizar al 100, pero le falta poco. Seguramente todos estarán de regreso en la noche. La misión no es muy lejos de aquí. - dijo Tsunade claramente preocupada – Pero todo saldrá bien…- dijo como tratando de convencerse ella misma - Bueno¿que te parece si tu y yo vamos a comer algo? – dijo con una sonrisa y sin esperar una respuesta empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

"Vaya, Tsunade esta preocupada. Seguro se trata de una misión peligrosa..." pensó Akemi mientras salía tras la Hokage.

Comieron en un pequeño lugar cercano a la casa de Tsunade y platicaron de cosas sin mucha importancia. Luego Tsunade llevo a Akemi a la casa de Naruto, ya que la chica le dijo que quería agradecerle al chico de alguna forma que la hubiera encontrado y llevado al hospital y que la única forma de hacerlo que se le ocurría era limpiando su casa.

- Supongo que un chico de su edad que vive solo debe tener un verdadero desorden. Solo espero que no se vaya a molestar porque entré a su casa sin su permiso… - dijo la chica cuando llegaron a la entrada del lugar donde vivía el rubio.

- Yo que tú no lo haría. No tienes idea de lo sucio que es este chico. Ademas, no tienes por que hacerlo, Naruto no…

- Se que Naruto no espera que haga algo por él en agradecimiento – la interrumpió Akemi – y que lo que hizo por mi lo habría hecho por cualquier otra persona. Pero yo quiero hacer algo por el y de momento haré esto – dijo mientras abría la puerta de la casa de Naruto.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber tomado esa decisión. No se había imaginado tal desastre. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y huir con el pretexto de que seria mejor esperar pues no quería entrar a una casa sin el permiso de su propietario cuando se percato de que Tsunade estaba a su lado mirándola sonriente.

- Suerte – le dijo seriamente como si Akemi estuviera a punto de partir a una peligrosa misión rango A – No regreses muy tarde a la casa por favor.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, la Hokage ya había desaparecido.

"Rayos, en que problema me he metido" pensó angustiada.

- Bueno, mientras más pronto comience mas pronto voy a terminar… ¿o no? - se dijo a si misma tratando de darse ánimos, después de todo, ya no se podía retractar.

Después de algunas horas por fin terminó. Le había llevado menos tiempo del que imaginó, aunque el sol se había ocultado una hora antes. Tsunade le había dicho que no llegara muy tarde, pero decidió descansar un rato antes de marcharse.

- Este lugar esta irreconocible. Seguramente Naruto se alegrara. – dijo sonriente "mas le vale, o ya verá"

Se sentó mientras observaba feliz su 'obra de arte', hasta que algo llamó su atención: una fotografía que se encontraba al lado de la cama de naruto. Se levantó, la tomó entre sus manos y la observó detenidamente. Ahí estaba Naruto, unos 3 años atrás; a su lado se encontraba una sonriente Sakura; atrás de ellos el que seguramente era Kakashi; y, lo que llamó su atención, o mejor dicho, quien llamó su atención: su hermano Sasuke.

"Onii-san… Sasuke es el tercer miembro del equipo de Naruto y Sakura… genial, esto de verdad que no me lo esperaba… se ve idéntico al Sasuke de mi realidad…" pensó, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa "incluso tiene esa mirada fría y un tanto arrogante que lo hace parecer interesante…"

- Cómo es que no vi esta foto antes, mientras estaba limpiando… - se preguntó a si misma en un susurro

"Pero, si mi hermano es amigo de Naruto y Sakura… dónde esta… por qué no lo he visto desde que desperté, y por qué nadie lo menciona… por qué nadie ha mencionado tampoco el gran parecido que tengo con el…"

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y la casa se lleno de humo. Akemi salió de sus pensamientos algo asustada y de pronto sintió como le empezaban a caer muchas cosas encima; lo único que se le ocurrió fue saltar atrás del sillón para resguardarse hasta que acabará el 'ataque'.

- Sal de ahí y enfréntame Naruto onii-chan – gritó un niño después de unos cuantos minutos

"¿Naruto onii-chan? Se supone que Naruto es huérfano" pensó la chica. El humo se había disipado casi por completo y la lluvia de cosas paró, así que Akemi decidió asomarse para ver al 'atacante' que por lo visto la había confundido con Naruto.

Se encontró con un niño de unos doce años que tenia una sonrisa triunfante, la cual pronto fue sustituida por una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó en un susurro "Vaya, pero que chica tan linda… " pensó mientras la observaba embobado

- yo… yo… - empezó titubeante "quien rayos es este mocoso" - eso es lo que debería de preguntar yo – dijo autoritariamente - ¿Quién rayos eres tú¿Y por que crees que puedes llegar así como así a atacar a las personas…?

"Que carácter" pensó ante la actitud que había tomado la chica "aunque enojada se ve muy linda…"

- Soy Konohamaru –respondió con una gran sonrisa

- Y se puede saber por qué rayos empezaste a 'atacarme' con cosas…

- Lo siento, pensé que eras Naruto nii-chan

"Que pésima excusa… acaso este niño esta ciego… confundirme con Naruto… Bien, Akemi, cálmate… es solo un niño, no te exaltes… "

- No me parece que él y yo nos parezcamos 'tanto' como para que alguien nos pueda confundir… -dijo suavemente.

- Lo que paso es que no me fije bien…-comenzó a explicar el chico- pensé que Naruto nii-chan trataba de engañarme utilizando su sexy no jutsu por que se había percatado de mi presencia…

" 'Sexy no jutsu', pero qué… rayos, eso suena a técnica pervertida…"

- Lo lamento¿te encuentras bien?

"Lo lamento, acaso crees que con eso lo solucionas…"

- No hay problema, no me paso nada – respondió sonriente como sin darle importancia- Por cierto, soy Akemi Tokiha, mucho gusto Konohamaru-kun

"Pero que linda… y su nombre es genial…Akemi-chan"

- Por cierto, Konohamaru-kun…

- ¿si?

- Mas te vale que me ayudes a limpiar todo el desastre que hiciste –le dijo amenazadoramente, con una mirada que daba 'algo' de miedo - porque me pase toda la tarde limpiando y en cuestión de minutos tu dejaste este lugar peor que como estaba…

"Bien, creo que eso fue una exageración… peor que como estaba es casi imposible…cálmate Akemi, intenta ser amable, pobre niño…"

-Onegai Konohamaru-kun – le pidió dulcemente con una gran sonrisa

"Pero que… que cambios de humor… " pensó Konohamaru "¡¡¡… ah se ve tan linda… !!! creo… creo que estoy enamorado…"

Sin otra opción, Konohamaru comenzó a limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado, aprovechando obviamente, para saber algo acerca de 'su gran amor'…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Cree que sea verdad?

- Obviamente. Mis fuentes no se equivocan…

- Bien. En cuanto usted lo ordene saldré hacia

- No. Quiero que sea él quien se ocupe de esto…

- Pero

- He dicho que será él. Hazlo venir. Ahora

- Como ordene.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Vaya. Así que vienes del País del Arco… -decía un emocionado Konohamaru- En ese lugar no hay ninjas¿verdad?

- Nop. Del lugar del que vengo no hay ni un solo ninja…"bueno, al menos eso es verdad"

Casi habían terminado de ordenar el 'pequeño' tiradero ocasionado por el niño. Durante el tiempo que habían estado ahí Akemi le había contado todo acerca de ella, bueno, todo lo que tenía permitido contar, que francamente no era mucho. Y Konohamaru le había contado muchas cosas sobre la villa, sobre como él se convirtió en el rival #1 de Naruto, le relato su primer encuentro y un par de anécdotas que la hicieron reír bastante.

- ¡Lo había olvidado! –dijo de pronto la chica sobresaltando a Konohamaru

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Tú… tú sabes… tú sabes quien es el chico de esta foto? – preguntó mientras señalaba a su hermano en la fotografía que había encontrado antes.

- Uchiha Sasuke… ¿Por qué¿Lo conoces?

- mmmm… si… bueno no… es solo que hay a alguien muy parecido a él de donde vengo "¡Genial entonces si es mi hermano, bueno, eso ya lo sabia, estaba segura… pero entonces..." pero él…

"Debo aprovechar que Konohamaru esta aquí para averiguar donde esta mi hermano y por que Sakura y Naruto no lo han mencionado…"

- Así que el es el tercer integrante del equipo de Naruto y Sakura¿verdad?

Konohamaru asintió.

- ¿Y sabes donde se encuentra en este momento¿Sabes si esta realizando alguna misión fuera de la aldea¿Tienes idea de cuando va a regresar?

- ¡Oye¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas sobre él? No será que… -Konohamaru comenzó a observarla fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de leer su mente.

"Rayos… porque soy tan obvia… seguramente ya se percato de nuestro parecido, seguramente ahora intuirá que soy su familiar, seguramente comenzara a hacerme montones de preguntas sobre quien soy y de donde vengo realmente..." se lamentaba mentalmente Akemi

- Si, seguramente es eso – dijo Konohamaru mientras dejaba de mirarla y fijaba su vista en el piso – No puedes engañarme Akemi-chan, ya lo descubrí. Tú…

"Rayos… ya me descubrió…"

- Tú… te has enamorado de Sasuke con solo verlo… -le dijo tristemente mientras por sus ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas por montones

- Konohamaru-baka – fue lo único que dijo (gritó) antes de asestarle un fuerte coscorrón.

"Que niño tan tonto… y yo que pensé que podría haberme descubierto"

- Claro que no se trata de eso – dijo calmadamente después de un momento - Es simple curiosidad. Es que me parece un poco extraño que ni Naruto ni Sakura lo hayan mencionado ni una sola vez…

- Así que es eso… Bueno, efectivamente Sasuke fue el tercer integrante del equipo de Naruto y Sakura. Fue el amor platónico de Sakura y de la gran mayoría de chicas de la aldea. Y fue el rival y mejor amigo de Naruto…

- Fue... ¿a que te refieres con que 'fue'? No me digas que… no me digas que esta muerto… - pregunto Akemi en un susurro como si no quisiera conocer la respuesta

"No seas tonta Akemi" se decía a si misma "Este chico no es tu hermano, es solo alguien físicamente igual a él. No debería de importarte"

- No es que este muerto – continuo el niño – es que se fue

- ¿Cómo que se fue¿Por qué¿A donde¿Con quien?

- Hace poco más de 2 años se fue de la aldea para convertirse en súbdito de Orochimaru… Cuando se fue…

Y así Konohamaru comenzó a contarle la historia sobre el equipo de los 5 de Konoha cuya misión era traer a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea y le explico todos los detalles que conocía…

"Sólo son iguales fisicamente… mi hermano jamás haría algo como eso…¿o si? No, claro que no."

- Ya veo… ahora entiendo porque Naruto y Sakura no lo mencionan… - susurró Akemi cuando Konohamaru terminó de hablar

- Pero, Naruto y Sakura no lo odian ni nada por el estilo. No estoy seguro de si es considerado como un ninja exiliado de la aldea, pero Naruto onii-chan y Sakura están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso…

- Ya veo… entonces él

- ¡¡¡Sugoi!!! Esta no parece mi casa – decía un muy feliz Naruto que estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta

- Naruto-kun, me alegra que ya estés de regreso – lo saludó Akemi sonriente

- Naruto nii-chan pelea conmigo – le gritó Konohamaru mientras se lanzaba contra él

- Konohamaru… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Naruto al chico, que acababa de resbalarse justo enfrente de él.

- Naruto-kun… ¿Qué te ocurrió en el brazo¿Estás bien? – preguntó Akemi mientras se acercaba a él, ignorando por completo a Konohamaru, quien continuaba tirado en el piso.

- Ahh, esto… mmmm… no te preocupes, no es nada – respondió, quitándole importancia al yeso que cubría su brazo derecho. – Sakura-chan uso su jutsu medico, dentro de poco estaré bien.

- Estas de suerte Naruto nii-chan – dijo de pronto Konohamaru, mientras se levantaba rapidamente del piso - Peleare contigo después. Akemi-chan, espero que podamos vernos pronto, tal vez podríamos tener una cita o algo por el estilo – dijo algo sonrojado mientras miraba hacia el piso -, bueno… adiós.

Dicho esto, desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a unos confundidos Naruto y Akemi.

"Pero que rayos… una cita…pero si soy mayor que él, que rayos estabas pensando Konohamaru…"

- Así que una cita eh… - dijo al fin Naruto viendo divertido la cara que había puesto Akemi

- jajajaja … ¿y que tal tu misión? – preguntó cambiando rapidamente de tema.

- Genial – respondió sonriente haciendo un signo de victoria con su mano izquierda.

- Seguramente era una misión muy peligrosa, Tsunade-sama se veía preocupada… ¿Y que te ocurrió en el brazo?

- Esto… es por mi técnica nueva, aunque aun no la completo al 100 es una técnica muy poderosa, y según palabras de Kakashi-sensei, es un arma de doble filo… - dijo con una voz algo seria que parecía no pertenecerle a él – pero no pasa nada – añadió sonriente – como te dije antes, Sakura-chan ya uso su jutsu-medico, dentro de poco estaré perfectamente…

- Me alegro – le dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa

- Tsunade obaa-chan me dijo que estabas aquí… y que todavía no averigua nada…

- Si, y presiento que será complicado que descubramos algo sobre el por que estoy aquí… - dijo mirando el piso – pero no importa – continuó mas animada fijando sus ojos en los del rubio – porque tuve la suerte de encontrarme contigo y con Sakura-chan, bueno, de que tu me encontraras…

- Tal vez no fue suerte… - dijo Naruto en un susurro

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- mmmm… no me hagas caso… solo… bueno…

- ¿Lo dices por lo del sueño?

- Bueno, si… pero seguramente no es nada importante…

- O tal vez si… tal vez si lo sea… ¿has hablado con Tsunade-sama sobre ese sueño?

- No…

- Tú… ¿qué es lo que veías en tu sueño?

- Yo… no me acuerdo

- … ¿De verdad? "Naruto-baka"

- Bueno, mas o menos… Es que solo eran imágenes borrosas… recuerdo que aparecía un animalejo raro con muchas colas y el Kyubi le decía no se que cosas… y creo que luego aparecían unos Akatsuki, pero solo veía sus capas… y luego es cuando apareces tú, aunque en el sueño pensé que se trataba de otra persona… y luego tú me decías algo y es cuando me daba cuenta de que se trataba de una chica, y yo te decía algo también y… eso es todo…

- ¿Qué es un Kyubi¿y quienes son los Akatsuki? – preguntó una vez Naruto terminó con el relato de su sueño

- mmmm… esto…

- ¿Recuerdas que es lo que hablábamos en nuestro sueño?

- La verdad…

- ¿Con quien me confundiste en tu sueño? "Estoy segura que me confundió con Sasuke… vamos Naruto, cuéntame"

- Rayos… esas son demasiadas preguntas…

"Me lo imaginaba, no me hablará sobre él…"

- mmmm… El Kyubi es una bestia que esta encerrada en mi interior – comenzó el rubio mientras enumeraba sus respuestas con los dedos - ; el Akatsuki es una organización conformada por criminales muy peligrosos; no, no recuerdo lo que hablábamos en mi sueño, aunque recordaba tu voz… y te confundí con un amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi rival: Uchiha Sasuke…

Eso si que no se lo esperaba… no se esperaba que Naruto mencionara a su hermano, es decir, quería que lo hiciera, pero no se imaginó que realmente lo fuera a hacer... Así que ahí se quedó, parada sin saber que decir.

- Naruto yo…

- Mejor nos vamos ya o Tsunade obaa-chan se molestará.

- Si, tienes razón. Me dijo que regresara temprano… - dijo ella mirando hacia el piso.

Así que Naruto y Akemi se pusieron en marcha rumbo a casa de la Hokage. Caminaban uno al lado del otro en un silencio un tanto incomodo.

"Me he pasado… no debí hacerle tantas preguntas… no debí haber utilizado el tono que use… rayos…" pensó Akemi algo enojada consigo misma.

"No debí haberle contestado en ese tono… creo que la hice sentir mal…" pensaba Naruto "tal vez debería disculparme… tal vez deba hablarle sobre otra cosa…"

- Supongo que con mi brazo así no podré seguir con mi entrenamiento por un par de días – dijo de pronto Naruto mientras colocaba su brazo izquierdo tras su cabeza – tal vez mañana podríamos ir al lugar donde te encontré…

- Naruto-kun…

- Tal vez podamos encontrar algo… - continuó, hablando animadamente.

"Naruto… eres único…"

- Digo, si tú quieres claro… si no quieres ir esta bien…

- mmmm… déjame pensar… creo que primero debo revisar mi agenda, no estoy segura si estaré disponible... – respondió sonriente para luego poner cara de estar recordando todos sus compromisos.

- jajaja, claro, por poco lo olvido… tienes una cita con Konohamaru… - dijo el rubio alegre siguiéndole el juego.

- En realidad no acordamos día ni hora… - respondió seria - No quiero que las personas comiencen a decir que soy una asalta cunas… supongo que si en verdad le gusto mucho podrá esperar un par de años…

- Eso no es justo, en un par de años tú estarás de regreso en tu mundo y posiblemente ya te abras olvidado de todo y todos…

- Numero uno: nunca podré olvidar esta experiencia y mucho menos olvidarlos a ustedes… a ti… - respondió con seguridad mientras se detenía y lo miraba a los ojos - Número dos: probablemente tenga que quedarme aquí por siempre… - añadió un poco triste mientras apartaba la mirada y seguía caminando.

- Encontraremos la manera de que regreses a tu mundo. – dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba a un lado de ella – Es una promesa.

- Arigato Naruto-kun – contestó ella en un susurro apenas audible

- Recuerda que soy el ninja mas poderoso del universo y el futuro Hokage de la aldea – continuó el chico alegremente – Cumpliré con mi promesa dattebayo.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!!! Aqui esta el 3° Capitulo. Espero que les guste. 

Muchas muchas muchas gracias x los reviews que me dejaron: **Neji Tobi, dark Sakura, Ayu-chan, Dark Angel, Mina-chan y Ale Zero.**

Gracias tambien a **Neji Tobi, Paladino y Uzumaki-Kraden** que agregaron mi historia a su lista de favoritas x que les gusto o tal vez x que se equivocaron... Espero que sea la primera.

El titulo en español es: "Promesas"

* * *


	4. ODOROKI! SHIN JINCHUURIKI

**ODOROKI!!! SHIN JINCHUURIKI**

CAPITULO IV

* * *

- Rayos… eso dolió… - se dijo Akemi a si misma mientras se levantaba de un salto y dirigía su mirada hacia arriba. Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco al encontrar lo que estaba buscando: una marca en un árbol.

Habían pasado ya 5 días desde que 'apareció' en esta dimensión, tan parecida y a la vez tan distinta a la suya.

_…Flash back…_

El día después de su plática con Naruto había pasado toda la mañana con él, caminando sin rumbo fijo por la aldea y platicando de cientos de cosas sobre ambas dimensiones. Por la tarde habían ido a Ichiraku junto con Sakura. Ahí Akemi conoció a Kakashi y a Sai.

Al final de ese día decidió que haría todo lo posible por convertirse en ninja, esa idea simplemente le fascinaba; concluyó que si lo conseguía sería más fácil averiguar como y por que había llegado a esa dimensión, y aún cuando no fuera de gran ayuda al menos no seria una carga para Tsunade, Naruto o Sakura.

Con la fuerte determinación de conseguirlo, comenzó a leer los libros de casa de Tsunade, y vaya que leyó mucho, que digo mucho, DEMASIADO, y en exageradamente poco tiempo.

Y con leer los libros una sola vez fue mas que suficiente para que se memorizara toda la información (no me pregunten como hizo para no volverse medio loca… después de todo es hermana de mi Sasuke-kun, tiene que ser un genio igual que él) y ahora que conocía lo básico sobre un ninja y como se realizan técnicas y se maneja el chacra, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era ponerlo en práctica. Aunque aún no estaba segura de si debía o no pedirle ayuda a Sakura y Naruto…

El cuarto día había vuelto a pasar toda la mañana con Naruto. Caminaron de un lado a otro mientras conversaban de mil y un cosas. Luego, a media mañana, fueron al hospital para que le quitaran a Naruto el yeso del brazo.

Ni falta hace decir que el chico se puso realmente feliz, e inmediatamente decidió que debía festejar con una visita a Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura y Akemi solo intercambiaron miradas y casi inmediatamente comenzaron a reír por la actitud del rubio.

Y toda esta felicidad de la mañana se convirtió en una tragedia en la tarde… de acuerdo, tal vez no precisamente en una tragedia… el caso es que Naruto terminó mal, y lo curioso es que en esta ocasión no fue a causa de cierta pelirrosa del mal carácter y fuerza sobrehumana… bueno, no fue del todo su culpa…

Quien lo diría… el estomago de Naruto no era un barril sin fondo después de todo. Luego de comerse 20 platos de ramen en un tiempo record Naruto hizo circo, maroma y teatro por el 'terrible' dolor de estomago que tenía.

Se tiró en el piso sujetando fuertemente su estomago mientras decía incoherencias tales como: 'soy muy joven y guapo para morir', 'que hará Konoha sin mi', 'no quiero morir sin haber besado a una chica', 'Sakura-chan… deberías cumplir mi último deseo… deberías… besarme…' y eso fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que Sakura le asestara un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

- Señor, ponga todo en la cuenta de Naruto, por favor – le dijo Sakura amablemente al dueño de Ichiraku, mientras salía del lugar arrastrando a Naruto – Vamos Akemi.

- ¿A dónde lo llevas? – preguntó mientras alcanzaba a la pelirrosa y se situaba a su lado.

- Al hospital. Por lo visto si era en serio eso de que le dolía el estomago… de no ser así no se habría desmayado por el 'pequeño' golpe que le di…

- Ya veo… oye, pero… ¿no crees que es un poco cruel llevarlo arrastrando hasta allá?… - dijo Akemi mientras volteaba hacia atrás para mirar al rubio - creo que al menos deberías dejar de jalarlo del cuello de su chamarra, empieza a ponerse morado, creo que no puede respirar… - le dijo Akemi como si fuera cualquier cosa.

La pelirrosa se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para observar a Naruto.

- Maldición, creo que es cierto… Naruto-baka…

_…__Fin del Flash back…_

Akemi sonrió al recordar como Sakura había tratado de disimular su preocupación por Naruto cuando este se tiró al piso diciendo que le dolía el estomago… su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar como la pelirrosa se había sonrojado levemente por "el último deseo de Naruto" y fingió molestarse por el mismo…

"Estoy segura, Sakura siente por Naruto mas que simple cariño de amigos… pero ni hablar, si ella ni siquiera acepta lo que siente por él… tal vez yo debería… no, claro que no, yo no soy nadie para intentar juntarlos ni nada, ni que fuera casamentera… aunque son mis amigos… tal vez debería hablar con Sakura… no, claro que no…"

-Rayos… que complicadas son estas cosas – se dijo a si misma – debo dejar de meterme en los asuntos de otros... tengo suficientes problemas propios como para intentar resolver los de los demás…

"No debería ser tan egoísta, después de todo ellos están haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarme…" pensó mientras volvía a levantar su mirada hacia la marca en el árbol…

"Rayos no es momento de complicarme la existencia pensando en estas cosas, ya habrá tiempo para eso..." – Ahora es momento de entrenar – dijo decidida mientras recogía un kunai del suelo.

Observó el árbol de nuevo y se movió hacia atrás para tomar impulso…

- ¡Akemi-chan!

El grito que reconoció como perteneciente a su nueva amiga pelirrosa había logrado sobresaltarla. Y no era para menos después de llevar toda la mañana completamente sola y acostumbrada al silencio que le proporcionaba el bosque.

- ¡Ya voy! – gritó hacía el lugar de donde había llegado el sonido. Levantó el kunai que llevaba en la mano anteriormente y había soltado al escuchar el grito, lo ocultó bajo un arbusto junto con un libro que había estado leyendo y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

- Hola – saludó sonriente la pelirrosa – Acabo de terminar mi turno en el hospital. Tsunade-sama me dijo que habías salido a dar una vuelta por el bosque… no deberías pasear por ahí sola, podrías perderte.

- Claro que no, mi sentido de orientación es perfecto. –respondió con suficiencia.

- Modestia aparte

- Lo siento – dijo levemente sonrojada "Debo dejar de ser tan…"

- Ey no tienes que disculparte… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí? Estos dos días estuve muy ocupada en el hospital, pero ahora estoy libre – terminó con una sonrisa.

- Claro. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- No estoy segura… Naruto ya te enseñó toda la aldea… supongo que no has ido a verlo hoy – Akemi negó con la cabeza - bueno, podríamos ir a darnos una vuelta por el hospital para ver como sigue… ¿Qué opinas?

- Esta bien. Me imagino que hoy lo van a dar de alta, después de todo no tenia nada grave…

- Y seguramente en cuanto salga va a correr a Ichiraku para celebrar que lo dejaron salir…

- Y comerá tanto que se volverá a enfermar… - terminó Akemi con una gran sonrisa

- Eso es poco probable, en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo esta es la primer vez que se enferma por comer tanto… y mira que en muchas ocasiones ha comido mucho mas de lo que comió ayer…

Sakura y Akemi se pusieron en marcha rumbo al hospital, charlando y riendo de montones de cosas (principalmente de las tonterías de cierto rubio hiperactivo).

- Hace ya 5 días que apareciste aquí – dijo pensativa la pelirrosa -, y aun no sabemos nada del por qué y el cómo, y no tenemos idea de cómo regresarte a tu realidad… no me imagino como me sentiría yo en tu lugar…

Ambas se detuvieron. Sakura miró a Akemi la cual tenía la vista perdida y los puños apretados, parecía a punto de llorar.

"Soy una tonta" pensó Sakura "mira que a quien se le ocurre llegar y decirle eso… si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría tan frustrada que…"

- ¡Seguro te encantaría! – dijo de pronto Akemi – claro, si tuvieras la suerte de encontrarte con alguien genial como yo que no creyera que estas completamente loca – continuó con una gran sonrisa y empezó a caminar

- ¿Qué…? "¿que rayos fue eso…?"

- Cuando encontremos la forma de regresar a mi mundo tal vez podrías venir conmigo ¡Sería genial! Como unas vacaciones – continuó emocionada – podríamos ir al cine, de compras, a montones de lugares que seguro te encantarán… tal vez podríamos incluso encontrarnos con tu otra tú…

En algún momento Sakura dejo de escucharla… "vaya chica, se parecía tanto a Sasuke que bien podría ser su hermana gemela, pero se parecía tanto a Naruto en su forma de ser, tan positiva y alegre, y con esa mascara que usaba para ocultar lo que realmente sentía y que se había puesto justo en el momento en que parecía a punto de desmoronarse… igual que hacia Naruto…"

- … por donde queda alguna?

"¿Será por ese parentesco en su forma de ser que soñaban el uno con el otro…?"

- ¿Sakura-chan…?

"¿O cuál será la razón por la que…?"

- ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

- ¿Eh¿Qué pasa? – preguntó tontamente la pelirrosa.

- Eso te lo debería preguntar yo… no estabas escuchando nada de lo que dije, simplemente asentías como tonta y ahora por poco te golpeas con el poste…

- Lo lamento, es que estaba pensando en

- Cierto chico rubio al que te gustaría haber besado... – susurró Akemi, suficientemente audible y claro para que su nueva amiga la escuchara.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó sonrojada mientras observaba con sumo interés el piso.

- Nada, no he dicho nada - "pero claro que me has escuchado bien" - ¿tu que me decías?

- ¿Yo? Ah nada importante… ¿Qué es lo que habías preguntado antes?

- Te decía que me gustaría pasar a la florería a comprar algo para Naruto¿Dónde hay alguna?

Minutos mas tarde llegaron a la florería Yamanaka que quedaba de camino rumbo al hospital.

- ¡Hola frentuda! – Saludó sonriente una chica rubia, más o menos de su edad, que se encontraba regando unas flores - Hacía mucho que no venías a la florería. Escuche que Naruto esta en el hospital ¿es verdad¿Qué le paso?

- Nada importante… el tonto comió demasiado…

- Tú debes ser la visitante de la que todos hablan ¿verdad? – preguntó la rubia dirigiéndose a Akemi que estaba parada junto a Sakura.

- Hola. Soy Akemi. Mucho gusto – respondió Akemi – yo las dejo conversar, voy a ver las flores – agregó sonriente.

- Vaya, se parece muchísimo a Sasuke – dijo Ino en voz baja cuando akemi se había alejado suficiente.

- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó Sakura distraída mientras observaba a la pelinegra.

- Claro que si. Y tú sabes que es cierto.

- Si, lo se… ¿y cómo esta eso de "la visitante de la que todos hablan"?

- Pues así como lo oyes. Muchos en la aldea hablan sobre esta chica que ha estado recorriendo Konoha con Naruto y que tiene toda la finta de ser una Uchiha…

Ino dejó de hablar y miró fijamente a Sakura, con la pregunta claramente reflejada en el rostro¿Es verdad¿Ella es una Uchiha?

- Ella viene del país del arco y es hija de una vieja amiga de Tsunade-sama –recitó la pelirrosa.

- Si, si. Ya escuche eso¿pero no existe la posibilidad de que la amiga de Tsunade sea una Uchiha también¿O tal vez su padre?

- Yo como voy a saber – respondió exasperada.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras observaban a Akemi escoger flores.

- Todos los Uchiha están muertos a excepción de Sasuke y su hermano – afirmó la pelirrosa.

- Ya lo se. Pero tal vez… - nuevamente dejó la frase inconclusa, esperando que Sakura hablara – vamos frentuda, yo misma no le di mucha importancia a lo que decían, pero ahora que la veo…

- Lo se, lo se. Parece una Uchiha… su porte, su cabello, sus facciones… ¡todo! Menos los ojos…

- ¡Por fin! – dijo triunfante.

- Yo no he dicho que sea una Uchiha, solo he dicho que parece una.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – preguntó Ino con un deje de desesperación.

- Ya basta. No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso – susurro la pelirrosa al ver que Akemi se acercaba.

- Llevaré estas – dijo Akemi mientras le entregaba varias flores a Ino.

- ¿Son para Naruto? – pregunto mientras envolvía las flores. Akemi asintió – Buena elección; la violeta doble significa

- Significa amistad – la interrumpió Akemi –. Y la agrimonia significa agradecimiento.

- Asi que sabes de flores

- Una amiga me enseño unas cuantas cosas. ¿Cuánto es?

- Asi esta bien… A cambio me gustaría que vinieran a visitarme, es aburrido estar aquí sola, y no tendré ninguna misión en algunos días.

- Gracias Ino. Vamos Akemi, si demoramos mas tal vez el baka salga antes de que lleguemos.

- Claro. Arigato Ino-chan. Vendremos pronto.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&..&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

- No entiendo porque tenemos que vigilar a esa mocosa

- No estamos aquí para entender, solo debemos seguir ordenes

- Ordenes, claro. Observar. Estúpidas órdenes. Necesito acción.

- Hoy es el último día de observación. Luego podremos regresar a entregar el reporte…

- Entregar el reporte… Tengo una mejor idea….

&.&.&.&.&.&.&..&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

- Este hospital es demasiado grande – se quejó la pelinegra

- Es que es el único que hay en la aldea. Por fin llegamos, esta es la habitación de Naruto – indicó la pelirrosa señalando una puerta a su izquierda.

Sakura abrió la puerta sin siquiera preguntar antes y entró a la habitación. Ella y Akemi se quedaron paradas bajo el marco de la puerta observando a un placidamente dormido Naruto y a una chica sentada junto a la cama del rubio. La chica se sorprendió con la entrada de Sakura y Akemi e inmediatamente comenzó a sonrojarse.

- Hola Hinata. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Sakura después de un momento de silencio

- B…bien… yo ya me iba… solo pasaba por aquí y…

- Hinata esta es Akemi Tokiha– la interrumpió la pelirrosa – Akemi ella es Hinata Hyuga.

- Ho…hola, un placer conocerte – dijo Hinata respetuosamente.

- Igualmente – respondió un poco extrañada por tanta formalidad. "Bueno, después de todo es una Hyuga, como miembro de un clan tan respetado deben exigirle ser así…"

Y las 3 se quedaron sumidas en un extraño silencio. Mientras Hinata observaba algo sumamente interesante en el piso Akemi la observaba a ella y Sakura las observaba a ambas.

El silencio se vio interrumpido de pronto por Tsunade, quien entró en la habitación tan imponente como siempre. Se detuvo un momento observando curiosa a las 3 silenciosas chicas que la miraban y luego las saludo amablemente. Revisó a Naruto (quien seguía placidamente dormido) y les informó que el rubio estaba perfectamente bien y que en cuanto despertara podría irse.

- Sakura, necesito que revises unos papeles. Acompáñame.

- ¡Pero si mi turno ya terminó! – se quejó la pelirrosa, aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver la mirada de su maestra – Quise decir que… Claro, como usted diga sensei. Espérame un momento Akemi por favor – le pidió a la ojiazul

- Esto podría llevar bastante tiempo – le dijo la Hokage - será mejor que te vayas a la casa Akemi.

- Pero Naruto est

- Por lo visto él no despertará en un buen rato… Puedes quedarte un poco más, pero si no despierta en una hora te vas a la casa.

- Hai.

- Te veré luego – se despidió una apesadumbrada Sakura

- Claro, hasta luego.

La godaime Hokage y Sakura salieron de la habitación. Después de quedarse unos segundos observando la puerta por donde habían salido y escuchando las ordenes que Tsunade de daba (gritaba) a Sakura, Akemi se dio la vuelta. Por alguna extraña razón Hinata tenía activado su byakugan y la observaba muy fijamente. Al darse cuenta, irremediablemente se puso nerviosa, no porque pensara que esa chica le iba a hacer algo, sino porque el byakugan activado era, de cierta forma, intimidante.

- Etto…- habló después de un momento - disculpa podrías…

- Lo siento – se disculpó Hinata desactivando su técnica al percatarse de que Akemi la llamaba y que seguramente estaba a punto de pedirle que dejara de mirarla tan fijamente.

No sabia el porque había activado su byakugan; bueno, en realidad si lo sabia. Había sentido un extraño chakra proveniente de esa chica, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal, sus puntos de chakra eran normales al igual que el flujo del mismo… cierto, tenía más energía que la mayoría de ninjas de su edad, pero… "¿me habré equivocado?"

- Disculpa si te asuste

- No te preocupes… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Asustarte?

- No, no... Mirarme de esa forma… tenías activado tu byakugan ¿verdad?

- Si, yo… lo lamento es que… es que tu chakra llamo mi atención

- ¿Mi chakra¿Por que?

- Mmmm… La verdad no lo se, durante un momento sentí una energía extraña emanando de ti, pero no he visto nada. ¿De que aldea eres?

- Vengo del País del arco

- Pero, si no me equivoco, ahí no hay ninguna aldea ninja…

- Ehhhh no, yo no soy ninja. Soy hija de una amiga de Tsunade-sama, solo estoy aquí de visita

- ¿Cómo esta eso de que no eres ninja? Con la enorme cantidad de chakra que posees… estaba segura de que tendrías nivel chunnin o jounin…

- Nop, del lugar del que vengo no hay ninjas… ni uno solo – respondió Akemi automáticamente, y después de unos segundos sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con entusiasmo - ¿es eso cierto? Lo de que tengo una gran cantidad de chakra…

- Claro que si. ¿Acaso nadie te lo había dicho?

- Nop – respondió girando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha – En el lugar donde estuve viviendo hasta ahora no hay ninjas, y apenas hace 5 días llegue aquí a Konoha y supongo que todos están demasiado ocupados como para percatarse de eso.

- Ya veo…

- ¡Qué emoción! – exclamó de pronto Akemi lanzando un puño al aire con gran entusiasmo – El hecho de que posea mucha energía significa que puedo convertirme en ninja ¿cierto?

- Supongo que si – respondió la Hyuga con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿Crees… crees que podrías ayudarme? Se que nos acabamos de conocer y todo pero… pero a pesar de que a Sakura y Naruto les hablo muy bien a ellos no se los he pedido porque… en realidad no se porque… no me hagas caso, estoy segura de que tienes demasiadas cosas importantes que hacer como para perder tu tiem

- Me encantaría – la interrumpió Hinata sonriente

-¿De verdad?

- Claro que si – respondió firme – podemos comenzar ahora mismo, si Naruto no ha despertado con todo el ruido por lo visto no piensa hacerlo en un buen rato

- ¡Genial! – exclamó (gritó) alegre la ojiazul mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Hinata

"Esta chica es extraña" pensó Hinata.

Por alguna razón al estar junto a Akemi la timidez común de Hinata quedaba relegada, permitiéndole hablar con ella como si lo hiciera con alguien a quien conoce de toda la vida… Esa chica realmente le agradaba… pero esa no era la razón por la cual había accedido a ayudarla a entrenar, la verdadera razón es que había algo extraño en ella: ese chakra que estaba segura de haber sentido. Y ya que no sabía de qué se trataba decidió averiguarlo.

Después de que Akemi le comentara animadamente a Hinata todos los conocimientos teóricos que había aprendido a base de su 'lectura ligera' durante los pasados días, Hinata decidió que lo mejor sería que fueran a alguna parte del bosque a entrenar tranquilamente.

Las dos chicas se pusieron en camino rumbo al bosque, a la zona de entrenamiento #10. Hinata se sorprendió al comprobar que Akemi había comprendido perfectamente todo lo referente a la teoría sobre control de chakra, formación de sellos y realización de técnicas básicas.

- Casi lo olvido – dijo la ojiazul deteniéndose de pronto – en la mañana deje algo en el bosque. Enseguida regreso, iré a buscarlo – dijo mientras salía corriendo rápidamente – ¡No me tardo, espera un momento por favor! – gritó a la distancia

- Espera, yo... no deberías correr sola por el bosque ¡Podrías perderte! – le gritó mientras corría tras ella

&.&.&.&.&.&.&..&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

- ¿¿¿¿Me estas diciendo que Akemi es un jinchuuriki???? – preguntó Sakura sorprendida

- Aún no estoy segura, pero creo que así es – respondió serenamente su maestra

- Pero… ¿cómo?... Quiero decir, ella no es de esta dimensión ¿verdad¿O crees que nos haya mentido?

- No, estoy segura de que lo que nos contó es verdad

- Pero entonces… ¿Cómo¿Crees que en su realidad también haya personas con bijuus encerrados en su interior? Claro que no, eso no es posible, si ni siquiera hay ninjas… aunque tal vez si los haya y Akemi simplemente no lo sabia ¿O tal vez…?

- ¡Ya cállate! – gritó la hokage mientras golpeaba fuertemente su escritorio – Genial, ahora necesito otro escritorio – bufó molesta – Sabes, no me ayudas en nada hablando y hablando tanto sin parar, solo harás que me duela la cabeza.

- Lo siento sensei, es que

- Lo se, lo se. Solo tratas de encontrar una respuesta. Ni yo misma se aún ni el por qué ni el cómo, pero te puedo asegurar que esa chica es un jinchuuriki.

Maestra y alumna se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente.

- Bien – habló Sakura – supongo que lo que harás ahora es formar un equipo especial con la misión de encontrar el por qué y el cómo.

- Así es. Pero debemos tener mucho cuidado de que esta información no se filtre. Cuando Akatsuki se entere, si no es que ya lo sabe, vendrá por ella. Creo que lo mas recomendable sería que tú y Naruto fueran parte de este equipo, se que su prioridad es encontrar a Sasuke pero

- Estoy segura que cuando Naruto se entere él mismo se ofrecerá para mover mar y tierra si así puede encontrar respuestas. Y ellos se han hecho buenos amigos en estos 5 días. Además, solo un jinchuuriki comprende a otro jinchuuriki.

* * *

Después de muchos meses: Hola de Nuevo!!! 

De verdad lamento mucho mucho todo el retraso, no perderé el tiempo explicandoles x q tarde tantisimo tiempo en actualizar, solo espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y esta siga siendo de su agrado

Muchas gracias x sus reviews a: **Ukio-onii-chan, AkitoxD, Mina-chan, Temari-chan, dark Sakura, Ale Zero, Tomoe-chan, Sayui, LunaticaXDpotter y Gratter.**

Este capitulo estuvo dedicado a mi querida** onee-chan** que me animó a continuar con la historia y a **Sayui**, gracias x la corrección espero q sigas leyendo.

El título en español es: Sorpresa!!! Nuevo Jinchuuriki

Espero sus reviews!!!

P.D. Con respecto a las parejas, aun no se como quedarán al final, podría ser Naruto-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata, Naruto-Akemi, Sakura-Sasuke, Hinata-Sasuke, Gaara-Akemi, Akemi-Konohamaru (jajaja nop, la verdad nop)... Asi que acepto sus opiniones...

Además, me gustaría cambiar el summary, sugerencias por favor!!!

Una última cosa, alguien me comentó que Akemi es una completa Mary Sue y creo que tiene algo de razón ¿qué opinan¿les desagrada el personaje?


End file.
